Priestess of the Moon
by Mystic Mizu
Summary: COMPLETE! Hitomi once again descend upon the grounds of Gaea. A fallen goddess, Luna O.C.chose her as her Priestess, the one who will bring Luna back to Gaea and bring chaos and destruction. Battles against orcs, Draconians, Human, nymphs...
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

**Return to Gaia**

There was nothing but darkness, no noise, nothing. She starts to walk, but it seems like there's nothing but space. It started to frighten her. She started to run but her feet grew heavy as if she's wearing ball and chain. She heard a drop of water falling at a surface of water. She turns and saw Escaflowne in front of her, standing but lifeless. A white feather swayed down before her, followed by another, and another, and another. But the feathers didn't mountain up on the ground, they keep on swaying down beneath her in the great darkness, as if she's standing on a glass, but only her can stand on it. A feather landed on her shoulder. She reached for it and as her finger touches the feather, she was suddenly sitting on top of big rock in a middle of a lake. She was surprise that she's already wearing a long white gown and out of the blue, a pair of wings emerged from her back.

"Hitomi…" a woman called her. Her voice is cold, and sounded like an echo from a deep well. She has a long braided silver hair and purple lifeless eyes. She pointed at Hitomi.

"You hold the great power of Gaia, the Atlantis. You shall descend again from the sky of the Mystic Moon to the grounds of Gaia. Come forth my guardian…" Light slowly engulfed her whole body.

"My priestess."

She woke up sweating. She looked at the clock, it says 3 o'clock.

'_Not again' same_ dream in four nights. She woke up at the same hour and the same state.

She remembered the woman from the lake.

'_Who the heck was that?'_

In three years she has been away from Gaia. She's doing well, with her friends and family, everything is going smooth. But behind her smiles is great longing to be back to Gaia. Great longing for Van.

After half an hour of thinking, she went back to sleep. She will need it, because tomorrow, her class will go mountain climbing. It's her favorite time of the year, at least for a change; they are not going to the beach. They'll go river wading instead.

Her mother woke her up at five. After taking a bath and putting on her clothes, she sat down and checked her bag if she had brought everything she needed. She went to her desk and grabs her grandma's necklace. She closes her eyes and prayed.

'_Watch over me grandma…'_

One of the tarot cards flew and landed on her feet, the dragon. Her heart suddenly beat fast, her hands began to shake. Images of the woman from her dreams began to flash.

'_Why am I shaking?'_

"Hitomi! Hurry up or you'll be late." Her fear abruptly disappeared.

'_It's been a long time since I had done a reading. Yeah, maybe that's it.'_ She took a deep breath.

"I'm coming!" she answered to her mom.

They arrived at their destination at last.

"Be careful guys, this side of the river is very tricky. Some part of it is deep and some are shallow."

Right after the warning, they all went to the water as if they were not warned.

"C'mon Hitomi!" Yukari invited her to join her in the water.

"Coming." She smiled.

They were all having fun when Hitomi notices a man who's getting too far. She assumed it was one of their classmates because he was wearing the same shirt.

"Hey!" Hitomi yelled. All of her classmates looked at the man.

"It's quite deep there! Be careful." They were quite confused why ever the man could not hear them. They all yelled at him to come back because it's quite dangerous.

Out of the blue, the man suddenly submerged into the water. Without a doubt, Hitomi swam quickly to him and the other men followed.

"Hitomi!" Yukari shouted.

When she was about to grab the man's back, she was shocked to pull a floating shirt. What is more is that part of the river wasn't deep at all.

"Kanzaki…" one of the guys that followed her reached her.

"This was all I found." Hitomi showed him the shirt.

An unknown force suddenly pulled Hitomi into the water. The man behind her caught her hand but quickly slipped.

"Kanzaki!" the man shouted.

"Hitomi!" Yukari swam to the men.

Underwater, Hitomi is struggling from the force that keeps on pulling her down. Her vision is starting to fade and she is running out of air. She saw a woman swimming as if she was a siren. She was no siren; she's the same woman from her dreams. The woman draws closer to her. She cupped Hitomi's face.

"My dear priestess, go to world of Gaia and fulfill your duty." Then she pushed her upwards to the surface of the water.

When Hitomi emerged from the water, the sky is already purple and the breeze is freezing. She was even more surprise to see the Mystic Moon hanging in the sky. She relaxed her body, making herself float on the surface of water. She rested for a while and feels the water.

'_It's not running, I'm not at the river anymore.' _she tasted the water.

'_Fresh, I'm in a lake. Lake, there's gotta be a land somewhere.' _She scans her surrounding and found a land. She swam quickly to the land as fast as she could. As she reached the shore, she crawled a few steps away from the shore. She is panting from the long swimming and Coughing out all the water she drank makes even harder to breathe. She heard footsteps drawing near her. And a click that sounds from a gun.

'_Oh no…' _she pushed herself up but her feet are numb from the cold night. Her knees grew weak and she collapsed. But before she could hit the ground, a man caught her and wrapped her with a cloak.

"Celena!" the man shouted. Her eyes widened when she heard his voice. She can see his long blonde hair. She looked at his face and smiled.

"Alan…" she closes her eyes.

"Hold on Hitomi." Celena came running.

"Brother…" she knelt down and checked on Hitomi.

"Look away brother. I'm going to take off her clothes" Alan looked away as Celena took off her clothes. A marking on Hitomi's back caught Alan's attention. It's a reversed "s" with a circle on each end. Alan looked at it closely.

"Brother!" Celena scolded him.

"Sorry…" Alan quickly looked away.

'_Where have I seen that sign before?' _as soon as Celena finished putting her coat on Hitomi, Alan carried her.

"We have to get her to a warm place or she'll have a fever." Alan run into the forest and Celena ran after her. Alan grinned.

"Looks like someone's going to be happy tonight." Celena looked at him with puzzlement.

Alan carried her in a room and placed her on the bed. Celena followed her inside.

"Thank you Alan. Celena, your hair has grown."

"You should rest, Miss Hitomi." Celena smiled at her sweetly.

"You shouldn't call me 'miss'. We're at the same age." Celena nodded.

"The maid will come here with your clothes and food." Alan smiled down on her.

"My clothes?"

"You left your bag here when you left." Hitomi smiled.

"We'll leave you now." Hitomi smiled.

When the maid arrived, she changed her clothes but didn't even touch her food. She sat on a chair and stared at the mystic moon. While staring at it, an arrow suddenly passed by, and when she looked around her, thousand of men are drenched in their blood. There is fire everywhere and the sky is dull. She began to tremble. They all disappeared when she heard the doorknob turning. Thinking she was in a wrong room, she stood up and turned.

"I'm sorry, A-"she was surprise to find Van at the door who is also astonished to see her in he room. Long silence occurred. Hitomi smiled and looked down.

"Alan told you I'm here?"

"No, actually this is my room." Hitomi raised her eyebrows.

"You're in Fanelia." He explained.

She didn't notice that Van is already walking towards her. She was just surprised that she was already locked in his arms. She rests her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth. He tightens his grip; this tells her that she won't let her go, ever.

_Luna, the goddess of the moon and prophecy, fell in love with god of gods, Zera, but he is in love with Gaia, the goddess of land. Dismayed, furious, and full of grief, a black energy was made, the Atlantis. Her soul turned black that made her want to destroy Gaia. As soon as Zera felt this energy, he created Jakori, s dragon with a power that can destroy Atlantis and kill Luna. He created Jakori to numb the power of Atlantis. Luna foresees that Jakori will slaughter her. She quickly crated a mystical place where the guardians are winged and the place can only be entered by a chosen few. This place is called the Mystic Valley. The day came that Jakori cornered Luna and strike her at her chest. A pillar of light surrounded Luna and took her away. The light came from the Mystic moon. The gods feared that Luna may come back some day. Jakori stayed on the land, but Jakori's power grew weak. He gave all his power to a human. Power will be passed on to generation after generation. _

Hitomi saw this incident as if she was there. The dream seems to be real, everything. Luna, and all the gods, she wondered why she saw these things. A cold breeze filled the room. She slowly crawled out of bed and went to the window. She saw A girl is standing outside, curious about her, she looked at her closely. She was surprised when she realized that Luna is the girl outside. She quietly walked outside the room. But when she came to the place where the girl is standing, she was gone. She heard a rustling of leaves in the forest. She followed the sound and it led her to a statue of a two-headed dragon. Her body became heavy and she fell on her knees. Breathing became hard; she can feel her energy is draining, like its being suck out of her.

"Hitomi!" she can hear Van's voice calling her. By the sound of it, he's far from her.

'_He must not see me like this,' _she took a deep breath and pushes herself up with all her might. As soon as she's on her feet, she walks towards the nearest tree and leaned herself. He can still hear Van's voice calling her and he's getting near. She walks a few steps away from the statue, and then suddenly the air enters her freely. She's still leaning on a tree when Van found her. He quickly ran after her.

"Where have you been? Why are you so pale?" Hitomi grinned.

"I'm fine." She bends over her head to Van's shoulder.

"Let's go back." She whispered

_So this is just the first chapter, I'm already done with the second one and I'm still typing it… hope you'll like it! Review pls!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Luna**

He didn't allow her to go back to the forest even though she wants to. She was told that land dragons are abundant there.

'_Land dragon, maybe it was a land dragon. No, it really looks like a statue. A two-headed dragon, where have I seen that kind of statue? And why did I feel weak when I was near it? Maybe because I was sleepy, hmm… no, that's not it.'_

She suddenly remembered the dream she had, _'Atlantis is numb when Jakori is near to it.'_

"Hitomi…" Van enters the room.

"Someone's here to see you."

"Well look whose back from the Mystic Moon…" she flips her long golden her.

"Milerna…" Dryden is standing right next to her. She is more astonished when she saw a child holding Milerna's hand. She assumes that this kid is their child.

'_She stayed with Dryden?'_

"Alan sent us a message." Milerna explained.

"Wow… how fast," Hitomi replied. She wasn't really sure if what she meant was how fast the message was or how fast that in a short time she and Dryden had a child.

Dryden carried the child.

"His name is Dylan." He held him out to Hitomi. Dylan is about two to three years old. He has thick brown hair and green eyes.

Dylan is reaching for Van who's standing right next to Hitomi. Van carried him carefully and gently. Hitomi smiled as she watches him warily holding Dylan in his arms.

'_It's really ironic for someone who's so violent with sword could be so gentle when holding a baby.'_

Dylan leans his head on Van's shoulder.

"Someone needs a nap." Milerna walk towards Van and carried Dylan.

"We'll go and see Alan. He told us that there was an important thing he needs to talk to us with." Dryden and Milerna walked inside the castle.

"Hitomi…" Van whispered. He didn't look at her at all. She, on the other hand knows exactly what he wants to say. She smiled and held his hand.

"I'll show you something."

She drags him into the forest.

"Where are you taking me?"

"DO you remember any stone statues around here?" she turns her head left and right.

"You mean the statue of Jakori?"

"Jakori?"

"He's a character from a myth. He was made by Zera, the god of gods. He made him and his only destiny and mission is to kill Luna. They said that the stone was the corpse of Jakori. It signifies that the soul of Jakori dwells among us, and by the time that Luna reappears again here on Gaia, his chosen one will come and slaughter Luna. There it is."

Van pointed at the statue.

As they draw near to the statue, she began to feel dizziness. Her vision became blurry and her eyes grew heavy. Then suddenly, it all turned black.

When she opened her eyes, she's in the lake again. Luna is in front of her holding a white staff with a blue stone at the top of it.

"My priestess, the time has come. Go, and fulfill your duty." She points her staff at Hitomi. The stone glows and its light surrounded her. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, monster like creatures are passing by. Holding, axes and swords, the ground is wet with blood. She can hear woman and children screaming for their lives.

"No, this isn't real. Wake up! C'mon Hitomi…" she holds herself and fell on her knees.

"Wake up…wake up…." She keeps on repeating these words to herself.

She opened her eyes and found Van sitting next to her. When she sits her self up, Van noticed her immediately and laid her back to bed.

"You better rest; you were pale as a paper when you fainted." Suddenly Van's face is covered with blood. Hitomi's eyes widen. All of this suddenly disappeared when she heard someone knocked at the door. A soldier came in.

"My Lord, I think you need to see this." Van walk towards the soldier. Hitomi stood up and followed him. Van turned around and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay here and have some rest."

"I'm fine now, I swear." He stared at her, her face shows that she really want to come. He knows she will still follow her even though he says no. he took a deep breath.

"Alright, but stay close to me okay?" she smiled and nod.

Outside, people are crowding and pushing each other, trying to see what is in the middle of the crowd. Women are holding their children and stopping them to go to the scene. As they pass by the crowd, the people give way to their king. Hitomi and Van are both astonished when they saw an orc. A creature with green complexion, his ears are pointy and his body is manly. It's almost like human but these orcs are blood thirsty and have no interest but to take lives.

"We saw _it,_ eating a deer in the forest. As soon as it noticed us it quickly grab its sword and attacked us." A soldier explained.

"What do we do with it, my lord?" the soldier asked.

The orc opened its eyes and dodge to Hitomi. Everyone backed off. Van and soldiers took out their swords. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Priestess of the moon…" it coughed out a few blood and died. His remains suddenly turned into ashes. Looking at this orc reminded her of her dreams. This made it all clear that what she kept on dreaming was not a dream but a vision.

At the library inside the fortress, Alan, Milerna, and Dryden met.

"You better have a good explanation why you brought us here, Dryden."

"I have…" he brought out a book and opened it at the page where a picture of an orc is drawn.

"Same creature was found at the forest of Asturia last full moon. And this morning, you told me that an orc was found here at Fanelia." He looked at Alan.

"You tracked down that orc when you found it, that's why you stayed here at Fanelia..." Dryden continued.

"Yes."

"What's your point?" Milerna asked.

"Its clear, mythical creatures are coming true."

"That's preposterous." Alan exclaimed.

"Well then, if its not, try to explain to me the orc you found. You said it yourself that you saw it with your own eyes." Alan kept quiet.

"What's more, I think that Hitomi's coming here to Gaia has something to with this."

"What do you mean?" Dryden turned a few pages at the book.

"Luna, will once again descend here on Gaia through the help of her priestess, a girl from the mystic moon. And Gaia will be conquered by Luna."

"You're saying that Hitomi is the priestess?" Milerna asked. Dryden nodded.

"The priestess has a marking of an inverted's' with to circles on each end." Alan suddenly remembered the mark he saw on Hitomi's back.

"How will we tell those two?" Alan stood up and stared at the window where he can see Hitomi sitting under the tree at the garden.

"We should tell them immediately."

"Wait a second; you actually believe that Luna will come? It's just a myth…" Milerna stood up.

"There's nothing wrong if we stay cautious, it's for the best." Dryden closed the book.

**AN: **_about how the orc looks like…just imagine the orcs at the warcraft or Lord of the rings…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Attack of the Orcs**

Under the tree, she sits with her eyes closed. There's only one thing that keeps on running in her mind _'what does he mean when he called me the priestess of the moon?'_

Then she heard foot steps approaching her; she opens her eyes and found Van approaching her.

"Hey…" he sits right next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Van asked.

"Thinking…"

"Can't you think inside the castle?" She looked at him with bafflement. She smiled.

"I know you're worried, but what could go wrong?"

"That orc seems to know you. I'm just afraid that you might be in danger." She smiled.

"You know something Van…"

"What?"

"You've never kissed me…" she answered with out looking. He blushed.

The night has come, the moon is shinning brightly and the stars are twinkling in the sky. She sits at the balcony, and the cold breeze of the night doesn't seem to bother her at all. She hums as the cold draft blows her hair.

"What is that song called?" Van joined her as he puts a blanket around her. He didn't remove his arms around her.

"I don't know, my grandmother used to sing it to me" he slides his hand from her shoulder up to her chin and slowly faced hear head to his. He leans forward attempting to claim her lips. Just when about their lips are about to meet, someone knocked at the door. Van rests his head on Hitomi's shoulder, disappointed and unsatisfied.

"Come in!" Hitomi shouted. When Dryden opened the door Van walked a few steps away from Hitomi.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"It's late Dryden. What do you want?" irritation can be seen on Van's face.

"Don't give me that look Van; you know that our friends missed Hitomi." Dryden puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Take your hand off her." Dryden approaches him.

"Alan asked if you two could join a little get together."

"Now?" Van exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be a bother right, Hitomi?" Dryden smiled at her. She smiled and nodded.

"You better have a good reason for bringing us here." Van murmured.

"Why? Do you have any plans for tonight?" Alan asked. Van blushed.

"Let's get to the point, Hitomi." Alan looked at her.

"Do you mind showing us your back?" Van raised his eyebrows.

"What for?" Van answered.

"I just want to show all of you something."

"Okay…" Hitomi stood up and showed her back. They are all shocked when they saw Luna's mark.

"What the-" Hitomi stares at it.

"The sign of Luna." Alan whispered.

"The sign of who?" Hitomi asked as she closes her blouse.

"Luna." When Milerna said this name, images of the woman with gray hair flashes in her mind.

"Luna is a character from a myth." Van said.

"And so are the orcs." Dryden said.

"What are you all saying? Who is Luna?" Hitomi asked.

"Luna is the goddess of moon and prophecy." Dryden told her.

"According to the myth, Luna was sent to the mystic moon after trying to destroy Gaia. She was in love with Zera, the god of gods. But Zera chose Gaia. Luna was furious. Because of this anger and grief, a dark powerful energy was created; Atlantis. It is specially made to destroy Gaia. Zera sensed this and created Jakori. He is made to numb this power. Luna saw that she will be killed. Then she created the mystic Valley, where the Atlantis was kept and guarded by winged sentinels called 'draconian'. When she was slaughtered, they said that Luna's soul was taken by the mystic moon and soon she will descend again to Gaia for revenge. Oh, not again…"

"What's wrong?" Hitomi approaches him.

"A page is torn …" he explained.

"How come there's always a missing page? Every time we read a book, a page is torn." Dryden sighed.

"I guess that that page contains on how we can beat Luna." Van said.

"How will the author of this book know how we can defeat Luna?" Hitomi asked.

"Cause the author of that book is the descendant of the man that Jakori gave all his power to." Van explained.

"Wait a minute, how is Luna connected to me?' Dryden stood and closed the book. Hitomi eyed him as he walks around the room.

"I think you're her priestess." He looked at her astern.

He didn't follow her to their room after the meeting. He went straight to the balcony, on the other hand she enters the room. He doesn't know what to say or how to act in front of her after that talk. It's as if he's looking at another person.

_No I should not act this; it will only make her feel worse of herself. Should I go back? What will I say to her? I feel so far away from her… what should I do?_

He looked up to the sky.

_I must…go to her. _

And so he did. He slowly opened the door and found her sitting at the edge of the bed. She covers her face with her to hands and her elbows rested on her lap. He comes close to her, tried to caress her back, instead, he runs his finger through her hair. He knelt before her and removed her hands that cover her face. Her face is wet with tears; he wiped her tears and cupped her face. He can feel her trembling.

"You scared?' she nodded and looks away.

"I've been dreaming about her, I can see a lot of people, dying, screaming for their lives. My hands are full of blood; my whole body is…I...I..." he locks her in his arms trying to make her feel safe.

"I won't leave you…I will not let her hurt you. Okay? Don't worry…"

Unaware of it, their lips met and they found themselves undressing each other. He laid her on her back, she didn't resist, and instead she returned his kiss showing that she's okay with it. As he enters her, she felt pain, but did not react at it. Suddenly felt dizziness and great throbbing in her, she let out a short scream he quickly stopped and look her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry…" he looked at her sincerely. She smiled.

"No…don't be…"

"Should we…stop?" she gently pulled his head and laid her lips to his, telling him to continue. She thought it was nothing, but as soon as he starts again, she felt weak again. She ignored it and tried to find pleasure in it.

He stares at her as she sleeps. He can't take his eyes off of her, he's happy not because he did it, but because he did it with the most important person in his life.

'_I will not let anyone come between us or try to separate us. Not even the gods…'_

He put his arms around her waist and closes his eyes.

She was surprised to find the sun shinning brightly when she woke. As she puts on her clothes, she can't help to smile to herself whenever she remembers what they did last night. She went outside and smiled at as she took a deep breath, she stretches her arms up. She found Van talking with Alan not so very far from where she stands. Alan waves his hand at her as he notices her. Van turned to her and blushed, he smiled at her. Alan walked away and Van walk towards her.

"did you Sleep well?" she nodded. He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ears.

"You okay?" he caresses her cheek. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He leans to her and laid a gentle kiss to on her lips.

"What were you two talking about?"

"About an elder that lives on that mountain." He pointed at the mountain.

"HE knows everything, maybe he can help us about the missing page of that book." She stared at the mountain.

"We'll find a way to solve this problem." She smiled at him. All of this was distracted when they heard Alan yelling their name.

"Van, you should come with me…now." He exclaimed.

They quickly ran after them he lead them to the balcony, Alan handed him a spyglass. Van peeks at the eyepiece and surprised to find an army of orcs marching towards Fanelia. He looked at the scout.

"Warn the people immediately, gather the women and children and lead them out to the forest. Gather the army and prepare for battle."

"Milerna lead Hitomi and Celena to the cruise ship." Hitomi looked at him worriedly.

"I'll be back for you, I swear." She let out a sigh then she smiled at him.

Tall but lifeless, and for the second time, he asks him again to help him. He looked at the guyamelef that once helped him to free Gaia from the Zaibach Empire. He cut his finger and put in the drag energist into Escaflowne. They become one and he sets for battle.

At the ship, Hitomi can't stop thinking about the battle. She walks around the ship.

"Quit worrying, they can handle themselves, they've done this before you know." Milerna tried to convince her.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right."

"Ready for take off." Gaddess runs towards the wheel.

'_something feels wrong' _she can't help thinking. She remembered the vision of thousands of men lying on the ground, they are all dead. Without a second thought, she ran outside of the ship. Dryden ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"HE can't fight," she struggles from his hold.

"It's too dangerous…"

"I HAVE TO GO TO HIM!" Dryden quickly let go of her then she ran.

"ready for take off." Gaddess shouted.

"No, we are not taking off…" Milerna exclaimed.

"Take off Gaddess." Dryden cut in.

"what?"

"Van will take care of her… we'll meet them at the mountain."

Fire is everywhere, orcs and men are lying on the ground; just like in her vision. What scares her more is the thought of seeing Van dead. She was surprise to find Escaflowne walking tall. She concentrated.

_Van…_

Her voice echoed in his mind.

_Hitomi? Where are you?_

_I'm still at the castle…Van listen to me…pull back, don't do this…'_

'_What?'_

'_Someone is behind this…'_

'_Luna?'_

'_No… someone else…please Van…pullback…'_

He sighed.

"Alan! Retreat!"

'_Stay where you are, I'll come to get you…'_

At the foot of the mountain, only a few people survived the battle. Far from the pack, Hitomi treats Van's wound "gently".

"Ouch…will you please be careful..." he whined.

"If you'll stop twitching like a fish on a land, it won't hurt that much…" Van frowned

"You're so stubborn."

"And you're clumsy…"

"What?" She stops putting bandage around him.

"you heard me…you're already in a melef yet here you are wounded like this."

"They have this instrument that throw rocks…not just rocks big rocks…and that's not the point…why did you come after me…I told you that I will come to you…"

"If I hadn't come you'll be dead by now."

"I can handle myself…"  
"I have to warn you about…"

"No matter how many times you tell me… I won't understand!"

"Now you're being stubborn…"

Their voices can be heard by the pack..

"Lover's quarrel" Alan explained to his men

Back at Hitomi and Van…

"This is not about me Hitomi…"

"What the heck is wrong with you…? I saved your life."

"I didn't ask you to…you're adding to my problems."

"So I am a bother to you?"

"Because you're so hard-headed."

"Fine…from now on… I'm not your problem anymore." she walks out.

He scratches his head and sighed.

'_Stupid… I didn't mean it…' _he stood up and walk to the pack. He looked for Hitomi in the pack but she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Van asked.

"We thought she was with you…" they stared at each other. They ran into the forest and searched for her.

They keep on calling her name but that was no answer. He keeps on blaming himself on what happened. He can't think of what might happen to her. He reaches the pond and there she found her standing at the lake, he can hear her whispering something.

"Hitomi…"

Her pupils are dilated…as if she was hypnotized.

""I'll take my revenge on you…" she keeps on murmuring these words.

"Hitomi…" he shook her.

"I'll destroy you…Jakori." This name struck Van. And as soon as she said this name, she collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**The White Elder**

Later that night, the cruise finally arrived to them. As soon as they are all on board, they set sail to the White Elder that lives at the mountains. Rumors say that he has been living for three hundred years; he is full of wisdom and full of luck. He has experienced so many wars yet he survived the wars and famines that occurred. People usually come for him for some wise advices; it's a mystery for all of them on how an old man like him can survive the life on woods on his own. When they arrived at the house of the Elder, they are all surprised to find a man who doesn't look like he lived for three hundred years. The elder has white hair tied at his back and white beard. He's like fifty year old man with white hair.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you." His voice is as deep and strong.

Alan's men and the group of soldiers who survived the battle remained outside to watch for enemy as Van, Alan, Hitomi, Milerna and Dryden talk to the elder.

"Sorry for the bother sir, but we really need your help." Dryden bowed before him to show respect.

"You're here to ask me if I know something about the missing page of that book your holding." Dryden handed him the book.

"Yes, but how did you know about the missing page?"

"Before, a king of Fanelia came here to ask me about that book, but that was 180 years ago. I told him not to write it, but keep the words in his mind, and pass it on to his child, and let his child pass it to his grandchildren. Unfortunately, that King was traveling alone and he was slaughtered on his back to the fortress"

"Sir, there have been some incident that, we don't know how to explain it but…"

"The attack of the orcs." He cuts Dryden's sentence.

"Yes sir…" he answered back.

"well, why don't you ask your young friend over here?' he looked at Hitomi.

"Me?"

"By the clothes you're wearing, I can see that you came from the mystic moon."

"Do you think that your coming here to Gaia was just an accident?"

"Everything happens for a reason. It maybe the will of the gods or perhaps, it's your fate."

"What does fate has to do with this?"

"Everything, gods can change your fate. A single change in one person's fate can have a great influence in another's."

"What do you mean?"

"Luna is part of your fate." They all kept quiet."

"Tell me child." He sat down in front of her.

"Do you believe in coincidence?" she looked at him confusingly.

"If you're going to ask me, I don't. You see, I believe that everything happens for a reason." She pasued.

"But what is the reason why I'm here?"

"You have read the mythology didn't you?" she nodded.

"It says there that Luna will once again descend on the grounds of Gaia to destroy it. Gods uses a person to be their instrument, merely to dwell among their people. And that person can use the god's power."

"You mean the reason why I can predict the future is because of Luna?"

"That's not all my child. You have a mission here." She remembered the moment that she saw Luna underwater.

"You are sent here to destroy Gaia." Everyone was struck by what he said.

"Wait a second…" Van stood up.

"How do we stop her?" She stood up before Van.

"HOW do we stop her?"

"Go to the Mystic Valley. There, you will find the blade that killed Luna. That Blade is only meant to destroy Luna and her soul. Then, find the last of the dragon line. He is the chosen one of Jakori. He is the only one who can use the blade."

"The chosen one? How will we know if he is still alive?" Milerna asked.

"The chosen one is the one who can control the dragon, Escaflowne."" He looked at Van.

"Exactly how will I use the blade to stop her?" he glared at him.

'Strike it to her."

"You mean kill her." the elder nodded.

"Fanels are the chosen ones of Jakori. That is your fate."

'Does he really have to do it? I mean, can't I just kill myself?" Van looked at her.

"Luna will not allow it. She's in you my child. She'll stop you. Only he can stop her."

Van walked out of the door.

She tried to find him but there's no sign of him.

'_That guy, where did he ran off to?' _she sat down at the porch and stared at the stars.

'_You are really wise aren't you? You chose me because you know he won't do it. You bitch.'_

"You'll find him don't you worry." The elder approaches him

"I'm worried about him. Sometimes he acts without thinking."

"Didn't you sense Jakori's presence in him?" She smiled when she remembered the night that Van and her made love.

"Yeah…once."

"Love can bring hatred when it's not returned with the same affection. Luna was so down that she turned her back from the light."

"No… if you love someone, you have to learn to let him go."

"You doubt Lord Van's love?"

"No…"

"Yes, love requires a lot of sacrifice. And sometimes that sacrifice causes a lot of pain and suffering."

"I completely understand why he can't do it…" she looked at him and the color of her eyes changed to purple.

"because he loves me so much." She grins at him

"You haven't changed Ethan. Always full of Wisdom, well that's your talent, god of wisdom."

"Leave that young girl alone. Stop toying with their feelings. You were not like this before."

"I know… love… how pathetic. Just look at Jakori's chosen one. He can't fulfill his mission just because he cares about this girl so much." She strangles him with one hand.

"Now look at me. I'm not worried on how many people will die. I don't care about them." She drops him on the ground.

"Love is a trouble in achieving your wishes. Because you care about people." She looks down on him.

"You can't do anything to stop me." She closed her eyes and her eyes are back to normal.

"Where the-" when she found the Elder sitting on the floor, she quickly helped him to getup."

"Are you okay? Oh no… I had a black out didn't I? What did I do?"

"It's alright. Tripped when I was about t wake you up. You suddenly stared at nowhere."

"really?" the old man smiled at him.

"Van must be in the forest. Don't worry; there aren't any wolves or bears around. I have been here for so long." She nodded and bowed.

"Thank you for the talk sir."

It's hard to find someone whom doesn't want to be found. She can feel his great grief. He doesn't want to kill anymore. He doesn't want to hear the cry of those he killed. And what's worse, he's about to kill the person who gives him a reason to live. She can feel his suffering, she used to feel this, but when the war ended, she can feel that he is happy and contended. She felt the same grief in him when his brother died, she hated it, so much.

"What are you doing here?' she saw him sitting under the tree.

"Looking for bunnies. Of course I'm looking for you." She sat down beside him. She stares at him, but he wasn't looking at her.

"I won't do it." he whispered.

"Did you here me?! I said I won't do it!"

"I heard you!" she answered quickly. She sighed. She combs his hair with her hand then wrapped her arms around him.

"I understand why you won't." he embraces her back.

"But you have to." His hold grew tighter. He rests his head on her chest.

"I don't want to." She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Would you trade a thousand people's lives just to be with me?"

"And even though you trade their lives just to be with me… it won't work out cause she'll take over my body." She smiled at him and he looks at her holding back his tears.

"I can't… no... I won't"

"Van…" he cups her face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap five**

**City of the Nymphs**

She wasn't able to convince him to do what he has to do. It's been three days since they began to sail to the mystic valley. They have to stay low on their journey because orcs may attack them. Everything around them is trying to survive, trees, animals, but she can't see any humans. Where could they be hiding? Or the question is…is there anyone left. Then her vision began to spin and her head feels light.

"Are you okay?" she was shock to find Van behind her to catch her fall.

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

"You've been dizzy this past few days…don't you think that you must ask Milerna to check on you?"

"I guess it's just because of…well..." she was shock to find herself without a defense to tell him.

"Stop making excuses. I'll talk to her."

"But…" he already left before she could think of a good reason.

'_I'm sure it's nothing serious, probably just because of Luna… or maybe because I'm not used to this kind of long trips. Yeah… maybe that's it… NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT.'_

"PREGNANT?!" Milerna smiled at her wickedly.

"You naughty girl, you two aren't even married yet and you already have a child."

'_That was one time…'_

"You do know you have to tell him…or I will" she looked at her seriously.

"You tell him, I don't know what words to say." She sadly looked down.

"Look, of all the people in this world, he has to know." She kept quiet.

"And you have to tell him… he'll be happy about it." Milerna winked at her.

She stayed at her bed the whole night. She felt weak somehow. She can't believe that she and Van have a child. She smiled as she feels her crutch. She is excited to tell Van the good news. Good news? Suddenly, her smile faded. Thoughts came into her mind. One of them is that she is worried that this child might discourage Van more to do his task. She remembered the time that Van carried Dylan, she can see that Van is happy and wanted to have a child. If she tells him, he'll completely disagree with his duty.

"Hey…" she didn't even notice the door opened. He enters the room and sat beside her.

"We missed you at dinner, what's wrong?" she sits herself up.

"Nothing, I was… a little tired I guess. I'm sort of, feeble these past few days."

"What did Milerna said about it…?"

'_Darn it… I have to say weak.'_

"Van…"

'_Ok…I only have to say three words, Van, I'm pregnant. Damn! Easier thought than done.'_

"As you know, Milerna checked on me…" Van nodded.

"Well…she also told me that…"

'_C'mon…spit it out.'_

"I'm pregnant." Van stared at her.

"Well…say something." He smiled. He closed his eyes and lean his forehead on hers. He placed his hand on her abdomen.

"You have our child here?" Hitomi smiled.

That night, they both slept together, holing each other's hand, and sharing each other's warmth. That night was almost perfect except for one thing, her dream. She dreamt about their child, playing in the middle of an open field. The sun that was shinning brightly suddenly covered with a field of dark clouds. Lightning strikes the ground and Luna emerge from the lightning. She grabbed their child and took him with her.

"Hitomi!" Van is holding her arms.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she calms herself down.

"Bad dream…Sorry I woke you up." She smiled and rests her head on his shoulder.

When she woke up, the cruise is landed in the middle of the forest. She can hear loud pounding of hammers. She pushed herself up and looked through the window. She can see Gaddess and others fixing a broken sail of the cruise. When she waked outside the cruise is full of scratches.

"What happened here?" She asks Van.

"The wing bumped with the trees nearby last night. I was really surprised that the crash didn't wake you up."

"I'm kind of tired last night…hmmm… how long will it take to fix it?"

"There so much to work on, and we're lacking some of the materials needed."

"Isn't there anyone around? Aren't there anyone around to ask for help?"

"They're probably hiding, maybe in caves or undergrounds."

"We've been traveling for quite long yet I didn't saw anyone." Her face turned gloomy, blaming herself on how big the trouble she caused this world. Van noticed her change of mood, He puts his hand on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Milerna is with Dylan and Celena. Why don't you go inside and join them. You should take good care of yourself. Now that you have a life in you." She smiled at him and nodded. But before she could turn, a loud scream was heard in the forest. They followed the voice. Some stayed as guard to the cruise. The voice is getting nearer. He's screaming for help. They saw a young boy being chased by an orc. Their archers draw their arrow and shoot it to the orc, it quickly died and it remains turned into dust. Hitomi walked towards the boy.

"Are you okay?" the boy was shaking. He nodded as Hitomi asked the question.

"Are you alone?" the boy gulped.

"We are hiding in a cave."

"We? You mean there are more?" Van asked.

"Yes, as soon as the orcs attacked our country, we all hid ourselves there. It's a big cave. Some of the people from other countries came there too…"

"Could you take us there?"

It's not a long walk from where the cruise is to the cave. It's really odd, because the opening of the cave was so small, but inside was so big and wide. Before they entered the boy knocked the cave wall with a stone three times.

"Not so loud Marco… your knocks are deafening."

"Sorry Gabe… these people saved me from an orc. This is Lord Van, king of Fanelia."

"Oh…there are some Fanelians in this cave. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see that their king is alive."

"Thank you for taking good care of them." Van replied.

"They said that they need some things to fix their cruise." They began to walk inside the cave.

"Cruise? You mean you're going outside again?" they we're all shocked by the reaction of Gabe.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Alan asked.

"Are you all serious? All of you will die out there!"

"And stay in here and do nothing?" Van said calmly.

"We didn't stay here because we are afraid… look around you my lord, these are the people who survived the wrath of the orcs." An old man stood up with his crutch. Van looked around and saw people with bandages, people missing a limb or two, and malnourished children.

"We would like to help and fight for those who we lost, but we don't have the strength and we lack the capacity to fight. Most of us are women and children." The old man explained.

"I understand, but we are on a journey to defeat the orcs. And we can't continue our journey because our ship is broken." The old man nodded.

"Very well, Gabe, bring them what they were asking for." The man waved his hand; they saw a marking of a triangle with an eye inside it on his palm. Van quickly recognized this marking.

"You are King Leo the king of Buha… the kingdom near the mountains of Apo." The old man looked at his palm.

"I was, but since my country has been destroyed, I am no longer a king." A couple of men came with the materials they were asking for.

"We'll help you fix your ship. It's the least we can do." Van smiled at them.

"Thank you, we promise to do our very best to defeat the orcs."

"Lord Van…" the king called.

"Before you go, I would like to give this to you." A child handed him a scepter.

"A young fairy gave me this scepter after I killed an orc who was about to kill her. When you pass through the mountain of Chlora, you'll see a big rock that shapes like a big staff. Plow this scepter to the ground and it will take you to the hidden city of the nymphs. Nymphs have powers that can help you succeed your mission."

"But, fairies are…"

"I do believe you know the reason why these incidents are happening. Good luck with your journey, king of Fanelia."

While Alan's men are fixing the ship, Van and Alan are looking at the map, trying to figure out the best route to take.

"How about this route, we can pass the Mountains of Chlora before getting to the mystic Valley." Van pointed the route he's referring to.

"Van, where did we exactly found this valley before? We we're suddenly sucked by this light then out of the blue, we are in the valley." Van thought about what Alan said.

"You're right, do you think, Hitomi can help us find it?"

"That's not a bad idea, but Luna might not let her."

"She must try…so we can put an end to this war" Van whispered.

Finding a place that is not written on a map is quite tricky. She doesn't have any clue where to start.

"Don't force yourself Hitomi…" Van whispered. She smiled at him.

"I'll be fine…"

She closes her eyes and points her pendant over the map. No sign, no vibration and no vision. She starts to feel uneasy… is it a sign? Or maybe just because of her pregnancy. Or maybe, she is simply tensed. Tense? Of what? She felt someone wiping her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Van.

"Would you want to rest?"

"No… I just started…"

"Started? You've been doing that for at least an hour..." her eyes widened.

"Really? I…didn't notice." She took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and starts to work again.

The pendant pointed at the mountains, she moves her hand slowly to the right where an open field is. Then suddenly, flashes of the hidden valley appeared in her mind.

'_In an open field?'_

"What's wrong?" Van is standing behind her.

"It's right here…"

"Nice work…you can take a rest now…I'll go and tell A…" he smiled when she saw Hitomi sleeping in his arms.

"Do you think that that light will appear again?" Alan asked.

"I hope so…" Van calmly answered.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping…. For some reason she's been weak this past few days."

"Maybe because she's pregnant."

"Perhaps…" Alan looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"A lot of things are confusing me. I'm worried about her."

"Put yourself together Van. You should show your support for her. She is the one who's taking the biggest part in this war. She is the one who's fighting the boss here." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'll remember that…"

"Sir!" one of his men called.

"We found the scepter-shaped rock."

"Very well…" as they land their ship in the ground Van and the others went down from the ship. The soldiers were told to stay with the ship. Van, Hitomi, Milerna, Alan, Celena and Dryden stand near the rock. There are some engraved characters on the rock.

"Creatures that posses the power that can call the forces of nature." Hitomi whispered.

"You can read it?" Van looked at her.

"Surprisingly…yes. I don't know how though." She scratches her head and smiled.

"What else does it say?" Dryden asked.

"The four dragons granted these powers that these creatures possess. Terra, Aqua, Feiro, and Zephyr. And so these powers improved as years passed by, new force are discovered. These creatures are blessed by Zera."

"That's all?" Dryden looks unsatisfied.

"The rock is so old. Some characters are messed up."

"That's okay… we'll just have to ask those nymphs when we enter the city." Van tapped her shoulder and smiled. Hitomi smiled back.

Van raised the scepter and stabs it to the ground. A strange sign spread from the scepter to their surroundings. They closed their eyes when the sign began to glow with red light. When they opened them, they are in a place where houses are made with marbles and crystals. The vines and roots from the trees around it are entangled to its wall. Not so far from where they are, they can see four statues of dragons, each has a gem on their forehead; blue, white, red and green. Suddenly, spears and arrows are pointed at them.

"Stay behind me." Van whispered. Hitomi quickly followed him.

A woman with long lilac hair and long blue dress walks towards them. They almost look like human; the only thing that is wrong with them is that their ears are pointy and they have this strange a tattoo on their forehead. She eyed on the scepter that Van holds. She waved her hand and the scepter flew to her. She looked closely at the scepter then she shouted….

"Shika!" a young fairy with blonde braided hair towards them.

"Shika… is this your staff?" the fairy bowed before her.

"Yes my queen"

"Shika… this is the third time a stranger came to our city. You can not just give your scepter every time a person saves your life."

"But Lady Kaiko… I do not know these people."

"Please… let us explain our reason why we are here…" Van walked towards them. He knelt before the queen and stood up. She waved her hand to the soldiers surrounding them, the soldiers bowed and left the place.

"My lady, I am Van Fanel, king of Fanelia. The scepter that is in your hand was given to me by King Leo of Buha. He told me to go here to ask for your help."

"King Leo… I know him he's the person who helped me from the orc." The queen smiled at Shika.

"Very well then…" Kaiko handed Shika her scepter.

"Go to the castle and tell the handmaids to prepare foods and bedrooms. And have this scepter looked by the wizard." Shika nodded and ran off.

"Are you here to ask for help for the war?" Van looked her in the eye.

"You must know… what we are dealing here is not human or any magician. She's a goddess."

"We are aware of that, my lady. But we know…" he paused for a while.

"…her weakness." Kaiko's eyebrows rose.

"I want to show you something."

She took them in a dark room, inside there is a square hole filled with water; each corner has a stand with fire. She waved her hand over the water, they saw burning forests and orcs destroying the surroundings.

"This is how we can see the outside world."

"I don't get it… you can see Gaea being destroyed yet you people aren't taking any actions." Hitomi raised her voice.

"I completely understand that you are quite disappointed with us nymphs, but you must understand that we fight our own battles. We are once enemies of the human race, for some reason, they are disappointed with our powers and they exiled us. They keep on killing our kind. Then we created this city where we lived peacefully…they deserve this kind of pain."

"But if Gaea is destroyed…"

"Hitomi…" Van held her arm.

"Your city will be too… your land is still a part of Gaea…" Kaiko looked at her from head to toe.

"My city won't be destroyed; we can create our own planet if we want to." She looked at her.

"You have a strange aura in you young lady. Your clothes are unusual too… are you from the Mystic Moon?"

"Please…" She bowed.

"Help us defeat Luna… forget the fight between your people and the humans. They are different now… if I'm not mistaken that battle occurred thousands of years ago…"

"It's quite strange that you are familiar with the history of our world..." Kaiko smiled.

"You surprise me, girl." She continued.

"It must be really a big burden to carry Luna and a child at the same time." Hitomi is shocked to hear that she knows about Luna and about her child.

"Do not fear... We are not that strong to defeat you. But you are aware on how you will kill Luna…"

"Yes… the sword of Jakori at the Mystic Valley."

"Well it's not really a sword. If you could remember, Jakori is a dragon. It's a part of Jakori's tail. It's partly made of blade… especially made only for Luna. Follow me."

Kaiko lead them to a place where nymphs are being trained on how they will use their power. There are part where the temperature is cold and part where it is hot. The walls are partly burned and partly covered with ice. A strong gust of wind passed by them, after it, a flying fairy passed by.

"This is where our nymphs are trained." Four people walked towards them.

"This is Riyu, Shinta, Maye and Kumi. They are my four best general here at my city. Each of them posses the power to control the forces of nature; Riyu controls the fire, Shinta controls the water Maye controls the wind and Kumi controls the earth."

"We will be happy to serve you." Riyu knelt down before Hitomi and kissed her hand.

"Uhm… thank you…"

"We are honored to help the person who once saved Gaea from the Zaibach army." Shinta smiled at Van.

"Your journey will start first thing in the morning…" Kaiko smiled at them.

"You all better rest… it will be along journey." She continued.

That night, thy all rested peacefully. No bad dreams, no signs, and no visions. She curled in Van's arms, and Van held her closer.

'_I'll find a way to get through this. To survive this… I won't die… I will stay with Van… forever…'_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP SIX**

**Journey to the Mystic Valley**

In her room, she stands infront of the mirror, reminiscing the last time she talked to the queen.

_The sky is dark and the moon is still shinning brightly when Hitomi heard Kaiko calling her name. she silently walked out of the room . Near the statue of the four dragons, she saw the queen standing. When she caught the Kaiko's attention, the queen asked her to stand in front of her and close her eyes. Kaiko place her hand on Hitom's forehead. Then she felt heat coming out of Kaiko's hand. She suddenly saw flashes of images from the past; from the day she first dreamt of Luna till the day they entered the city. When the heat was gone, she opened her eyes._

"_I want you to look at Luna's mark at your back when you return to your room before you set sail." She looked at her with puzzlement._

"_You have to convince the king of Fanelia to fulfill his mission before it's too late." _

"_What the heck was she talking about?" _Her face turned pale as she gazes upon the mark that spread from her shoulder down to her waist. She felt as if her heart stopped when she saw Luna on her reflection. She wasn't able to control herself and screamed. Everyone heard her; they all ran into her room. All of them are dumbfounded when they saw the mark. Van ran to her and covered her with blanket. He can feel her whole body shaking from fear. She's looking at nowhere, as if she doesn't know he's holding her in his arms. All she can see is Luna's reflection on the mirror. She can't see anybody, nor hear anyone. Then the silence broke when she heard a familiar voice spoke softly…

"Come back to me…" when her eyes blinked, she found herself leaning her head on his chest. She calms herself. Van smiled when she felt her shaking stopped, and found her asleep in his arms.

"Alright, go back to your positions." Alan told his men. Van was about to leave when he noticed that she was getting up.

"Lay still."

"I'm fine…" her voice is hoarse; she can see that he is worried about her. She smiled at him to lessen his worry.

"Luna is getting stronger and stronger." Kumi said.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud crash, and then they felt that the crusade was falling.

"Maye!" She quickly flew out of the window when Shinta called her. Then they felt that their fall is starting slow down, and then they gently landed.

"Shinta!" Maye screamed. The four generals jumped out of the window, one of Alan's men came.

"Commander, orcs are surrounding our crusade." Alan drew his sword.

"Prepare for battle!" Van followed Alan.

"Maye, lift the ship!" She waved her hand and the ship flew up and floated at the air.

Having the four generals made it easy for them to kill the orcs. Shinta attacking with hundred of icicles, Riyu making snakes of fire, Kumi using rocks as her weapon and Maye using blades of winds. But the number of orcs seems to be infinite, they keep on coming. Van quickly noticed it, and he started to look for the leader. Not so far from where he is, he can see an old orc wearing blue robe and holding a wooden staff standing and watching them fight. He finished an orc fighting him by slitting its throat and run towards the old orc.

"Fool." The orc said. He pointed his staff and an unseen force threw Van.

"I am no ordinary orc boy. Even if you are the chosen one of Jakori, you are no match from me." Van was surprised that the orc knows that he was the chosen one of Jakori.

From the ship, Hitomi and the others can see the fight. Hitomi can see Van from where she is, and she knows what will happen next, Van's gonna die.

"I… Have to…" She walks towards the edge of the crusade.

"Hitomi?" Milerna called her. Celena run in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she felt as if her heart stopped when she saw Hitomi's eyes turn purple.

"Celena! Stop her." it was too late. At the battle grounds, the fight seemed to stop when everyone saw Hitomi fall.

Van ran to her. Maye flew towards her but her fall was too fast. Her head will hit the ground first, but everyone jaw dropped when she managed to turn her body, making her feet land first. Her fall made a big crater. The orcs grinned when they saw the purple eyes of Luna on Hitomi. But she didn't attack the humans; instead she started breaking the necks of the orcs. Then all of them were shocked when she released a white forced, when the force was gone, the orc's body was burned. The orcs started to retreat behind their leader. Hitomi stood in front of the old orc. She raised her hand, at her palm, a ball of energy grew bigger and bigger. Van ran towards her and hit her nape with his hand, Hitomi fainted. He catches her then carried her in his arms.

"Give her to me." The orc demands.

"You can not control her, boy. Even though you posses Jakori's power, still, you are not strong enough."

"And with you she'll even get stronger and harder to control. She even killed your own men." The orc laughed.

"She showed us how powerful she is. How powerful our army will be when she manages to conquer the girl's body."

"You will not take her!" a strong force came out from Van. The old glared at him.

"You are brave… and incredibly stupid." The orcs left.

"Van…" the four generals approaches him.

"We'll take it from here." Maye spoke softly, Van's confused.

"It's unsafe to travel with her power unleash. We have to seal it." Shinta explained.

"Kaiko gave us this spell that will seal her powers. Though we need to lock her in a room." Kumi continued.

"Exactly what kind of spell is that?" Van asked.

"The spell at first is in the form of ball and chain; it will take the whole night for it to become a part of her." Riyu explained.

"You mean... she'll be like a prisoner."

"It's only for tonight… tomorrow, the ball and chain will disappear. It's like her power won't be able to come out of her." Maye smiled.

"Trust us…" Riyu tapped his shoulder.

They decided to spend the night at the forest. Everyone is busy; Alan's men are taming wild horses because it will take days to fix the crusade. Some are hunting wild boars for food. The women are treating those who are wounded and the four generals are inside a room, casting a spell on Hitomi. Soemehow, Van is okay with it, he can't hear any scream or hear any thumping, everything seems to be going well. Not so long, the four generals came out. All of them are sweating and pale.

"See? I told you it will be alright." Maye smiled at him.

"Thank you." When he was about to enter the room Shinta stood infront of him.

"You might not like what you'll see in there." He warned him. Van didn't say anything and entered the room.

Then he saw her, each of her hand and feet have ball and chain. Her knuckles are bleeding because of the fight and she's sweating from the heat. Maye handed him with a bowl of water and towel. He smiled at herr. She closed the door to give them some privacy. He wipes off the blood on her knuckles, and then wipes off her sweat. After treating her wound, he sat behind her and rests her head on his chest.

That night, he realizes that this time, there's no other choice but to take her life. The only problem is…where will he get the strength to kill the only person who gives him a reason to keep on living?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAP 7**

**Jakori**

**AN: ** I change some few scenes here…

What Rui said was true. The next morning, the ball and chain was gone. But it left a tattoo that looked like vine with thorns around her wrists and ankles.

"Another one." He whispered. But the good news is that the tattoo on her back lessened.

As soon as everyone was ready, they began to travel using the horses that Alan's soldiers tamed. Everyone is in constant alert, watching every inch of the forest. The journey was hard and tiring. The great heat of the sun made it even harder. Everyone was thirsty, hungry and tired. Soon they reached the field where they were taken to the Mystic Valley.

"Now what?" one of Alan's men posed. Everyone looked at Hitomi.

"I'll...try?" she concentrated as hard as she could, she closes her eyes… picturing the mystic valley, draconians and their wings…

Then she saw Luna... Holding a child in her arms… the child had the same hair and eyes like Van's… then she took out a dagger and strikes it to his chest…

"NO!" she shouted as she woke up from another vision.

"You ok?" Van approaches her.

"I'm fine…"

"We made it... This is the mystic Valley." Shinta confirmed.

'_I know this place…" _she walks towards the cliff.

'_From a dream…' _then she spotted the lake with a big rock in the middle of it. She remembered her dream about that lake. The dream where she had wings and Luna preferred her as her priestess.

"Hitomi!" Van called her.

"Don't stand too close at the edge of the cliff." She took a few steps backwards. Then she noticed Dryden was staring at a tree where a big stone tablet is entangled in its roots.

"Can you read it?" Dryden asked.

"It says… 'Draconians, protector of Atlantis, descendant of Luna, and loyal soldier of the Priestess…'" Shadows that shaped like hands came out from the stone and grabbed her. They ran after her, but it was too late. The Shadow took her inside the stone.

When she opened her eyes, she found her self on the top of the rock, in the middle of the lake. Then she found Luna standing on the surface of the water.

"Why me?"

"You still don't get, do you?"

"I was just a normal girl…"

"Everything was planned… every time the Atlantis gets to the hand of my chosen one, I become strong. And every time my chosen one descends upon the grounds of Gaea… they bring chaos and death."

"You mean Dornkirk and my grandmother…"

"Yes those two have been a big help, though it was not successful. The day Dorkirk came here, I gave him what he want; to see the future. But he got obsessed with it and over used my power. Then I sent you grandmother to reclaim it and bring it to the Mystic Moon. You were the perfect Priestess… young, strong, and you caught the heart of Jakori's descendant…"

"Stop playing with our feelings!"

"The dragon was strong not because you were on their side helping him; he was strong because I was weak, because you are near to him. But now, I am strong enough to destroy Gaea, and you beloved Van can not fulfill his mission."

"One last question…" Luna stared at her.

"Do you think you'll be happy after this?"

"I don't need to be happy; my soul will vanish with this world, with all the gods and goddesses that created this world.

Then a white light appeared beneath her. She can hear Van calling her name her vision became blurry, but before everything turned hazy, she saw a child in Luna's arms, the same child she saw in her last vision, her child.

Everyone was worried about her. It's been three hours since she was taken by the shadows. Van stood still in front of the stone, hoping that she screams out his name and reach out for him.

'_Mom, Help me find her…'_

The wind is blowing hard, and the trees and leaves began rustling. Then a bright light came out of the stone and threw Hitomi out of it.

"Hitomi? What Happened?" Van asked.

"I was… in the middle of the…"

"What is it?"

She began to scream, Van tried to hold her but he can't. Everyone was astonished when a pair of wings came out of her back, covered with blood. After that, Hitomi fainted, and her wings faded. Van quickly took her to the nearest house they could find. Van was quite sure that he saw blood dripping down on her legs. He prayed that Hitomi and their child are okay.

After a few hours Millerna came out of the room.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine…" he can see that there is something wrong.

"But the child was gone…" he controlled himself not to show any disappointments. Instead, he thanked Millerna for her help. Then he went inside to check on her.

He was expecting find her asleep, but she was awake and staring at the moon.

He knows that she is aware that he is approaching her. There's nothing more to say. She knows. He simply sat beside her, and comforted her.

_**iiii**_

'_Her wings, she's getting stronger, Van Fanel, the fate of Gaea lies in your hand, in your decisions.' _His voice was deep and cold.

"Who are you?"

'_The dragon, Luna's strong aura woke me up from my deep slumber.'_

"The dragon? Wait... are you…"

'_Yes, Jakori, the dragon that was sent by Zera. I gave you my power; the power to protect Gaea. You have a duty Fanel; it runs in you blood. Where is your thirst to take lives for justice?'_

"I'm willing to serve Gaea, and to take lives just for her to have peace. Those orcs…"

'_Orcs? I'm not talking about taking the life of the orcs, Van Fanel. I'm talking about the Priestess."_

Van kept quiet.

'_She agreed to die for Gaea, everyone is waiting for your decision, Gaea is waiting for you decision.'_

"I can't…"

'_As a king, and part of the dragon clan, you should put your dutuies first before your own feelings.'_

"What do you know?! You don't know her… she didn't ask for this… she doesn't deserve this… this burden, it's not fair for her!"

'_But she's willig to sacrifice her own life. For you, for her friends, and for the people of Gaea. Make your decision Van Fanel… Gaea is running out of time.'_

Then he woke up from his sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

**The Lost Blade**

Dawn. The light of the sun crawls through the darkness of the sky. The warmth of its light blends with the cold breeze blowing from outside. A lot of thoughts are running in his mind. That maybe, maybe, this will be that last time he will see her face as peaceful as it is. And maybe… this will be the last time he will see her. He kisses her forehead, and wishes that this moment will never end, hoping that time will stop, and never run again. She opens her eyes and found him staring at her. He smiles, but she can see grief in his eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" he whispered.

"No, though I felt your kiss on my forehead." He was quiet. He just simply stares at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Van…"

"Nothing I swear"

"Don't … hide things from me." He can't lie… not with this look.

"The dragon spoke to me last night."

"And?"

"He told me what to do…"

"And?"

"Hitomi…"

"What did the dragon say?"

"I can't do it…"

"Do what?"

"What he wants me to do…" he stood up and walks a few inches away from where she is.

"What does he want you to do?" she sat on the bed.

"You know what it is… I can't even say it… I don't even want to think about it!" She kept quiet.

"You have to…" she whispered.

"Why?"

"Cause a lot of people will die if you won't"

"Then why don't they do it? Why should I be the one to do it? I am not afraid to die… I'm afraid of loosing you!" he fell down on his knees. She kept her mouth shut… there has been a long silence between the two of them. She sighed, she has to explain it to him again. She stood up and knelt before him…

"Then do it for me…" she laid her finger on his lips.

"If you really love me… you'll do it..." she removes her finger.

"What about me? What will happen to me after this?"

"You'll find someone else, rule Fanelia, be with our friends, and start a new life."

"You make it sound so simple…"

"It is simple, there's no other way Van. You'll just have to accept that."

"And if I don't?"

"Van…"

"Why can't you understand me?"

"I do… That's why I'm trying to convince you." He looked away.

"I can't take it anymore…" her voice was calm and cold.

"This pain… it's too much for me… please… end it for me…" she left the room. These words struck him like a thunder.

When everyone was ready they began to search for the blade of Jakori. They searched every inch of the city, yet no signs or clues are found.

"I think that old hermit tricked us." One of Alan's men complained.

"It must be hidden well... you don't expect Her to hide the blade that can kill her to a place where it can be easily found." Dryden knelt with one knee and touching the ground.

"How about you priestess? Can you feel anything…" Gaddess teased her.

"Uhm… well..."

"Luna won't let her find the blade… we just need to find it ourselves…" Van interrupted. Somehow, she was offended with what he said. Ignoring what he said, she continued looking for some clue.

The road is made up of blocks of cement. There are spaces between each block, perhaps about an inch. The road led them to a rock, a big ordinary rock.

"Yeesh! All those walking and what? A big rock?! Man…" Dryden scratches his forehead.

"maybe there's something here… somewhere." Hitomi examines the rock.

"It's simply… a rock… is it a clue?" Celena looks closely on the rock.

"I don't think so… it's just a rock. It doesn't even have a clear shape." Alan said.

Van went behind the rock, but he can't find anything. He's completely confused why the dragon led them here. Doubts about the dragon began to run in his mind, he thought that maybe this is a trick of Luna. A shinning entity on the floor caught his attention. It was a blade, a blade of a sword. Though it was small, it was able to cut through his glove and wounded him.

"You okay?" Hitomi approaches to him. She was surprise to find his finger bleeding.

"What happened?"

"I found this blade on the floor." He handed her the blade.

"Be careful, it's still sharp. I'm just wondering why this blade was here."

"A coincidence?"

'No, there's something here. A battle… the blade is somewhere in here." He laid his hand on the rock and his blood touched it. Suddenly, the rock illuminated with white light. It shattered into a million pieces and suddenly formed a gate. It has two pillars and an arc that shaped like a body of a dragon. There is this dark space in between the pillars, she assumed that it is a portal. On the pillars, a strange character is engraved on it.

"Sentinel" Hitomi read it.

"What does that mean?' Celena asked.

"It means 'guardian'" she explained.

"This is it, the gate to Jakori's blade." She stares at the gate that will lead them to her death. She coulodn't help but to feel fear about this gate

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Alan walked in front of the gate. On the other hand, Hitomi took a few steps backwards.

"Hitomi?" Millerna called her.

"My head, it feels like it's going to explode." She whispered.

"maybe because you are near to Jakori's territory."

"Yeah I guess so." She whined from the pain. Van approaches her.

"I don't think I can go." She explained.

"Yeah, me too."

"Van…" she moaned.

"Yeah I know… for Gaea." He leaned forward and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"And for you too…" he whispered. She smiled.

"it won't take long…" he promised her. Then he ran to Alan.

"Divide your men into two groups, Hitomi's going to stay here." Alan did so, Shinta and Riyu decided to stay with Hitomi while Maye and Kumi will go with Van.

"Be careful." Hitomi told them all. Van smiled at him, telling her that he will be back safely.

"Let's go!" Van told his company.

But before they could step in the gate, everyone halted in front of it. Their hearts began to beat fast. Nobody knows what's on the other side, and nobody knows what will happen to them. He looked up at the humongous gate. He takes hold of his sword and started to walk, the others started to follow him.

When his whole body was inside the gate, his stomach felt like it was turning upside down. He was being pulled to nowhere. There was nothing but darkness, then he heard a familiar voice…

"Welcome, my chosen one." The voice echoed through the dark space. And as soon as the voice fades, a light appeared ahead of him. He closed his eyes as he draw closer to it.

It was like he was pushed by someone when he got at the end of the gateway. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor. He looked around and saw everyone trying to get up and hands on their stomachs. It seems like they all felt the same thing when they passed through the portal.

"I don't want to go through that portal again…" Maye moaned.

"I agree…" Alan agreed.

The gate is behind him, it's still open, he assumed. It looks like a passage way, the floor was made with bricks of stone. there are pillars on each side, and each pillar has a torch lighting the place. But he can't see what is ahead of them.

"it looks like we have to start walking again." He told everyone.

It was almost an hour since they began to walk, but this tunnel seems to have no end.

"hey boss, is this really the right place?" Gaddess complained.

"why? Are you already tired?" Maye smirked at him.

"well unlike you I'm not flying!" he exclaimed.

THUD!

It sounds like a huge monster is walking towards them. Every step, the ground shakes. Everyone draw their swords. The sound gets closer, and closer.

THUD!

It stopped. Everyone kept their eyes open. Where will it attack from? No one knows. Then he saw big yellow eyes glowing from the dark. Van has seen these eyes before. It started to move again, but this time it was running.

"LAND DRAGON!' Van shouted.

Everyone dodged as they saw its wide open mouth and sharp teeth. It roared and its voice echoed through the tunnel. The dragon stared at Van. He is the target. It opened its mouth, trying to eat him. He couldn't move, and his sword was too far from him. And when he was about to be bitten, the ground suddenly formed a stake in front of him. Its sharp teeth caught the stake. Van saw Kumi, and her hands are on the floor.

"MOVE!" she shouted. He quickly ran to his sword. The dragon bit the stake, crushing the stone into pieces. Everyone was astonished. Maye swayed her hands and levitated the dragon, and when Kumi waved hers, the ground formed stalagmites. As Maye raises her hands the dragon rises higher and higher. And when it's about to reach the ceiling, she waved her hands down and the dragon began to fall down in a high speed. The dragon fell over Kumi's stalagmites, but it was useless. It didn't even gained any scratch on its skin.

"Well I guess it's our turn now ladies…" Gaddess runs towards the dragon. He jumped and threw a knife, aiming at its neck. But it only ricochets and hit the wall.

"Nice throw…" Maye teased him. She waved her hand and lifted Gaddess.

"But I think you need to fly to have a REAL aim." She added.

"Put me down kid!" he exclaimed.

"Aim for its eye!!!" she shouted. He threw his knife and hit its eyes. They smirked at each other. The dragon growled from the pain. But though they blinded its left eye, it's still hard to defeat. Its tail started to strike the floor and the wall. It's trying to hit someone. Then it hit a pillar, the pillar broke to pieces and fell where Alan is. The dragon opened its eyes and saw Alan.

"Move it boss!"

"I'm stuck!"

It roared and pointed its tail on him. He was about to be killed, but out of nowhere, Kumi dodged in front on him, its tail hit her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Van took the advantage the situation, he ran underneath the dragon and struck his sword to its neck, then sliced the dragon's limb from neck to its stomach. He was surprise to find a drag energist inside the dragon. He took it, and just like what happened before, it turned into ashes. The drag energist was different from the others. It was like a clear sphere with red thick smoke whirling in it.

"Kumi!" Maye ripped off her sleeve and wrap it around her wound. When Alan's foot was removed from the rocks, he quickly ran to Kumi.

"it wouldn't bleeding." Maye told him.

"You shouldn't have done that." He whispered.

"We promised our queen to protect all of you even if it kills us." She replied. He tore his sleeves and wrapped it on her shoulders.

"that should hold the bleeding…" Kumi carefully stood up.

"I really think you should rest. The wound is pretty bad" He suggested.

"Compared to all the wounds I had before, this is nothing." She fixed herself and started to walk. Everyone else followed.

"Is she okay?" Van whispered to Alan.

"Don't worry about her." Maye walks beside Alan.

"Among the four of us, she's the one who's always gets hurt. She kinda got used to it." Then she flew to Kumi.

Not so far from where they faced the dragon was the end of the "tunnel". it is a room surprisingly filled with cold breeze. There are pillars on the sides of this room, also, on each pillar has a torch on it. At the end of the room is a big sculpture of a dragon. This sculpture is placed over a stone chest. And on this chest, is a circle hole that seem s to be a key hole that will open the chest. Van took out the sphere that he got from the body of the dragon they slew earlier. Everyone watched him as he place the sphere into the key hole. It was a perfect fit, but nothing happened.

"That's strange." He whispered.

'Maybe it's just a coincidence that the orb fitted on that hole." Kumi looked closely at the sphere.

"Or maybe we need to say some chant or perform some spell." Maye suggested.

"No, there something else." Van examines every inch of the orb.

"Didn't you get that sphere from the dragon?" Alan asked. Van nodded.

"Maybe it's the same with an ordinary drag energist. The way you controlled Escaflowne, it needs your blood to confirm its owner. So you and Escaflowne will be one. I think it's the same thing in here, so that the dragon will know that you are his chosen one." He slightly drew his sword and wounded himself and let his blood slide down on the sphere. Then she realized that once he and Jakori unite, there's no turning back. And perhaps, the death of Hitomi.

He finally places the orb on the hole. It illuminated with yellow light, the eyes of the statue came to life and stared at Van. Then they saw the spirit of the dragon emerge from the statue. Then it slithers through the air towards Van, and when it reached him, it pierced him on his chest. It was as if his lungs were squeezed when it when it possessed him. When he opened his eyes, Alan and others were surprised to that his eyes were the same as the dragon's eyes. When the last inch of the dragon's tail finally entered him, he was able to breathe again.

"Van, your sword…" Alan pointed at his sword.

His sword changed, it has something etched on it. It says "The Dragon" in a different character.

"Let's go back."

But they are clueless on what is happening on the other side of the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

**Dare you to move**

_Mystic mizu_

AN: I'm so sorry if it takes so long for me to install another chapter!! I'm so busy with all the school works and stuff… so here it goes….

It's been two hours since they've entered the gate. They all prayed that everything will go just fine, hoping that nobody gets hurt, hoping that they will all go back. She sits still under the tree and stares at the clear blue sky. In her hand is the blade that Van found near the rock. She shuts her eyes and tried to do a little trick…

'_Let's see what exactly happened here?'_

Why not? She has the power, why not make use out of it. She cleared her mind and rests her head on the tree trunk. She can feel the breeze blowing and she can hear footsteps passing by her. A vast of nothingness, all she can see is darkness, she focused even harder. Then there's a spark of red light. It grew brighter and brighter. The next thing she knew is that she's in the middle of crossfire between Draconians and Humans. The winged guardians stand before the rock, their protecting it.

"Stand aside, angels should protect for the good of mankind…" a man with dark hair ceased the battle.

"We are no angels" a blue-haired Draconians came forth to negotiate.

"We are sentinels of the goddess of the moon, those who tries to destroy and spoil the holy ground of her temple shall be destroyed. Leave! We don't want any blood spill over this holy ground."

What caught her attention is the human who seems to be the leader of the army. By the way he looks, the way he talks and the way he stands, he looks exactly like Van.

'_He's Van's ancestor?' _

He'll look exactly like Van without the scar across his face.

"Holy ground? Ha! Do you have any idea on how cruel the goddess you worship?"

"Dare to mock my goddess, human?" a strong gust of wind blow came. He drew his sword and pointed it at the Draconian.

"If war is the only solution to end the war that your goddess started so be it. But I am warning you Draconian, I have no interest in prisoners, I will slay anyone who gets in my way." The Draconian's wings spread and hand glowed with white light.

"WE are faithful servants of Luna, we will give up our lives, for her HONOR!" Then a white light engulfed her whole body, everything went blur. The next thing she knew, she's in the middle of Darkness, right in front of her Luna suddenly emerged from the darkness.

"Thought that will inspire you to be loyal to me" her cold voice echoed.

"Yeah like that will happen…" she replied showing no fear on her face.

"I guess that the Fanels are destined to fight my winged-sentinels, how odd that he is one of them, yet he is the one chosen to kill me." She glided closer to Hitomi who's glaring at her.

"There's no point in fighting back, priestess. Do you really think that you will succeed when your only hope hesitates to complete his task?" her pale purple eyes stares at her. She suddenly feel cold, her insides are trembling. Then, everything went blank…

"Hitomi! They're back!" Millerna shouted. She sat still, didn't even bother to look up. She can hear footsteps approaching her.

"I'm back" he said in a gentle voice. She didn't move. He squat in front of her.

"hey… are you alright?" he whispered, he slid his hand on her cheeks. Her face is cold, it's as if he's holding a dead person. He quickly faced her head to him. His eyes widened, her eyes are different, Luna's purple eyes are staring blankly at him.

"What's wrong Van?" she grinned. The voice is Hitomi's, but he knows that the person in front of him is not her. She walks towards him, but he is backing away from her. Everyone is staring at them.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way Van?" she said sweetly, but the way she speaks is way different from how she looks at Van. Her eyes are calm, but they can see thirst for blood in it.

"Stop it Luna." He said. She stopped walking, her pale eyes eyed him as he took a few step forward.

"Where's Hitomi?" he added. She gave her a smirk.

"Oh don't be like that Van…" the voice they hear is still Hitomi's. She folds her arms and eyed everyone.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Asleep" he glared at her. She walked towards him in, lean her head to Van nearly touching her lips with his. She looked straight into his eyes, it felt uncomfortable for Van, it feels like she can read her mind. His insides are burning with both anger and guilt. Unforgivable- she knows that Van can never hurt her because she's in Hitomi's body. He clenched his fist and controlled his temper.

"Tell me, King Fanel, what make this girl so special?" she took a few steps backward and raised her hand towards Gaddess's direction, then suddenly, his dagger flew and gently placed on her hand. She pointed the knife on her neck. Van can hear his heart beating fast.

"I can see every memory of you and this girl" she said as she slit her wrist. Everyone's eyes widened, Van trembled with anger. The site of his face filled with anger seemed to satisfy her.

"All the adventures you had with her-"

"that's none of your business." His hand holding his sword tightly.

"I see that you Jakori's blade" she said without taking her eyes off of him.

"Still incomplete though" she added as she walks towards Van. She cupped his face with her hand dripping with blood- leaving droplets of blood on his face. Hitomi's face is starting to look pale. She smiled at him

"Catch" she whispered. Her eyes blinked then suddenly her purple eyes turned brown/ jade, then she fainted towards Van. He caught her before she hits the ground. He took off his glove, tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and placed on her wrist. Milerna hurriedly ran towards them and tied the ribbon that's holding her hair on Hitomi's wound.

"That should hold it for a while " Van thanked her and carried Hitomi.

"Let's go" he told them.

Though with out Hitomi's help, they manage to get out of the valley with Van's help. When they left the Valley, it was daytime, it was a surprise for them that it was already dark outside the Valley.

'I' starting to think that the Mystic Valley is a different dimension." Dryden said as he stares at the clouded sky.

"I think we better find a place to stay, it seems like its going to rain" Alan suggested. They started to walk to the forest, trying to find a cave or by any chance, a deserted house. But it seems impossible for them to find comfort tonight, not so long, it started to rain. Van can see that Hitomi's wrist hasn't stop bleeding. The cloth that he used to cover her wound is now wet wit both blood and water.

"Look a cabin!" Celena exclaimed. Everyone is so desperate in finding a shelter they didn't even bother to wonder why a cabin is built in the middle of a forest. It was very dusty inside, though it seems like someone used to leave in it. There are still woods at the corner of the room and some blankets in the cabinets. Alan's soldier placed woods in the fire place, and with a snap of Shinta's finger, fire suddenly appeared, warming the cold dull cabin.

There are three rooms in it, Van walk went inside it and laid her on the bed. the room seemed belonged to a young girl, the room is designed with dolls and withered flowers. Van took off his shirt and dried himself with some towels he found in the drawer. Then she slowly took off Hitomi's clothes, and tried his best not to wake her up. He covered her with two blankets. He went out of the room and found Alan's men lying on the floor, some are already snoring. The floor has already been cleaned. He found some dirty blankets at the corner of the room- he assumed that he used them for cleaning. The four generals are sitting comfortably at the corner of the room. Dryden, Millerna and Dylan occupied the room next to theirs, then the third room was occupied by Celena.

"do you have any medicine kit at your room?" he asked Alan as he came out of the room where Celena is.

"I found some bandages, but there are no medicines. I found some alcoholic drink though." He handed them to Van.

He sat beside her bed and untied the ribbon on her wrist. The wound is deeply cut. He couldn't decide whether he will pour the liquor or he will just replace the bandage. If he uses the liquor, it will surely wake her up. He didn't want to- he wanted her to rest, he knows she's tired, physically and emotionally. And he knows that he's not helping her in anyway, instead giving her more worries about his anger to the task assigned to him.

Without meaning to, he poured the liquor on her wound, she sat up and pulled back her arm. Van gently pushed her back to bed and wiped her wound with a piece of cloth.

"I'm sorry-" he whispered.

"what happened" she whined. Van began to wrap her wrist with the bandage. He has no idea on how to explain what happened to her back at the Valley.

"Where are we?" She looked at him. He on he other hand, didn't look, pretending to be busy treating her wound.

"How did that happen? Did I…" her hand became cold. Van looked at her.

"No… you didn't do anything wrong..." he cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"She possessed me, didn't she?" she gazed at him waiting for an answer.

He kissed her, hoping that this will make her forget every woe, hoping that this will make her stop asking questions he can't answer. Not so long, their passionate kiss made him forget his worries, his anxiety, his fear of loosing her. There's nothing left for him but her, he's been lonely since his parents died, and no one made him so happy but her. She's the reason why he survives, why he leaves.

There's nothing in this room but the two of them, no one, not even Luna is will ruin this night for the two of them. Then they're kiss became more and more passionate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

**Parting **

_mystic mizu_

"_What does she mean incomplete? The hermit told me that all I need is the blade." _Having an argument with a familiar voice inside his head is quite uncomfortable. It's as if he's going mad. Now he knows what Hitomi is going through.

'_She's trying to confuse you.'_

'_Confuse me?'_

'_Think Van Fanel, what is still missing?'_

There was a long silence-

'_My- will- to complete this mission-' he_ sighed.

'_The people of Gaea are waiting for your decision my chosen one' _then the voice suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes and realized that he's still in bed with Hitomi. He can see the mark of Luna at her back.

'_It must be very hard for you isn't it?' _he stroke her back. He kisses her shoulder.

"Still up?" she whispered as she turns to face him.

"Can't sleep." He replied. He pushed himself up then went on top of her. He strokes her hair with his hand, while she caresses his neck and shoulder. Though they have a lot of sweet moments before, the way she looks at him, and the way she slides her soft hands on his skin, never fail to take his breath away. He was unaware that his tongue is already in her mouth. Guess it's an automatic response whenever her hands slid on his nape. He had never kissed her like this before, he doesn't know what the reason is, but there's this great feeling of fear, fear of parting. The moment is getting hotter and hotter- and then...

"VAN YOU HAVE TO- oops! Forgot to knock…" Dryden barged in. Van looked back but did not move from where he is.

"Now you remember knocking?!" Van exclaimed as Dryden closes the door.

"Well if you two are done with our business, you to should come out. Alan wants to see both of you." They can hear Dryden's footsteps walking away.

"Honestly, this is the second time he interrupted us." Van whined as he puts on his clothes. Hitomi chuckled. Van stared at her with admiration.

"What?" she began to button her blouse.

"It's been a long time since I hear you laugh." She got up and holds him close.

"I love you" she whispered. She had never said these words to him before. But to his surprise, instead of feeling blissful about it, he felt as though she's saying goodbye to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"No matter what, I'll always be here for you-" he stopped her words, he laid the tip of his finger on her lips.

"Don't talk like that" he looked at her sincerely. His voice of melancholy rang in her ears.

'_If only I could finish this without you-' _she laced her fingers with his.

'_-you won't have to get through this.' _She laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

'_I'll always watch over you Van.' _

Outside of their room, everyone is staring outside through the window. Their faces are full of bewilderment and awe.

"What's going on?" Hitomi asked.

"Hey, you're awake" Alan approaches her and checked her wound.

"There's a… uhm… odd change in the weather." He added looking at Van.

Van looked through the window. His jaw dropped, suddenly, the forest is covered with blankets of snow. It was dark and dull outside.

"She's getting stronger." Riyu said.

Then the ground began to shake, Van went beside Hitomi. He drew his sword, everyone's is constant vigilance, the tremor stopped.

"What's happening?" Celena whispered to her brother. She drew her sword, her hands are trembling. Alan held her hand.

"You don't have to fight, let me handle this." He smiled at her, she nodded.

"You have to look at this." Gaddess, who's kneeling beside the windowpane, carefully took a glance outside.

"What's going on?" Alan whispered to him.

"The field, where the portal of the mystic valley is, crystal-like towers rose from it." a drop of sweat slid down from his forehead.

"Boss, I think we should get out of here." He added.

"No" Hitomi hissed. She's down on her knees, her hands grip her head. Her face is grimaced, and her whole body is trembling.

"They're here," she moaned.

"We won't be able to avoid them if we that that way." Van knelt before her.

"So what are you suggesting?" he looked at her. She kept her eyes closed, she didn't move, nor speak for a while. She slowly lifts her hand and pointed at the fire place.

"There's a trapdoor, beneath the ashes. There's a secret passage way leading through the forest." She took off her necklace and gave it to Van. He looked at her, confused, but the others started to go down through the trapdoor.

"Van! C'mon!" Alan shouted. She helps her to stand, and they followed the others.

It was a dark and small tunnel. But thanks Rui's spheres of fire, and Kumi's power to control the earth somehow, the journey through the burrow was a little comfortable, they can here stomping foots and loud banging, it's coming from the surface.

"Man, those orcs really have to loose some weight!" Rui whined, everyone gave a chuckle. Somehow, everyone felt a little relief from all the stress of running and hiding because of a little laugh. Everyone's face has a small smile on their faces. Both Hitomi and Van noticed it, they smiled at each other, Van unconsciously held her hand.

"It will be okay." He whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"Van" she whispered. He looked at her.

"Do you think- do you think that- we can defeat her." He sighed.

"C'mon Hitomi, don't spoil this moment for us. Even though this is a weird time and place to feel safe, still, somehow, I feel that in this place, you and I are ourselves, no interruption from the stupid god spirits within us." Hitomi chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Her grip on his hand tightens.

'_He's right it will be okay, with him beside me, it will be.' _She kept this thought running in her mind throughout the journey in this hidden passageway.

They lost track on how long they've been in this tunnel. All of them are starting to think that this burrow has no end.

"Are you sure we took the right hole at the intersection? I told you we should've taken the left" Dryden whined.

"I know where we're going, unlike you I have a sense of direction." MAye raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know? Have you been in this place before?" he replied.

"Oh I forgot that your kind doesn't have any special abilities like us." She replied sarcastically.

"Well unlike you" she continued "I am aware of the direction of the wind, when we were at the intersection, there's no wind coming from the left hole, which means it leads to a dead end. And I think we are near the end now."

"So what did the wind say now?" he replied mockingly.

"There's a change in the temperature." Shinta answered his question.

They all stopped when they see the end of the hole is blocked with rocks.

"Oh great, the rock has spoken! There's no way out of here!" Dryden teased Maye. Maye smiled.

"An exit can come in different ways, one is an end to a tunnel," she levitated a few inches from the ground and pushed the ceiling, the ceiling moved, morning light brightens the dark tunnel.

"and some times you have to look for hidden exits." She smirked at Dryden.

"Yeah… that, that could work" he hissed.

From where they are, they can see the top of the crystal-like fortress of Luna's orcs. It seems as though they're preparing for her return, and as if they're sure that she will definitely win this war. The snow was deep, their feet feel numb.

"We can't go on like this." Alan exclaimed.

"The snow is too deep, the storm just got worse, we need to find a place to rest" he continued.

"There's a cave nearby" Kumi announced.

"What you felt the ground through this snow?"

"well if you keep your eyes open you'll see that the cave is right over there" she pointed east from where they are. True, shadow of the cave can be seen through the thick mist formed by the storm. They hurriedly ran into the cave. All of them brushed of the snows that fell on them, when everyone was settled, a silhouette of a man with hood appeared from the darkness.

"We're tired of running after you priestess" his cold deep voice echoed through hallow cave.

Rui punched the air, but no fire came out of his fist. The orc smirked.

"Look at what your standing on" they looked at the ground, they're standing on a circle with characters written on the outline of the circle, and in the circle is consist of lines that has the same patters as braches of the tree.

"Circle of failure" Rui whispered. Orcs appeared behind them, seizing them by arms. Van struggled, and so did the others.

"Don't even try to fight, Chosen one, you are powerless within the circle, a circle that Luna invented herself." He eyed Hitomi.

'I'm not her!" she exclaimed as the orcs clutching her grabs her to the leader.

"Oh but soon you will my dear girl." He holds her face, then the tattoo on her wrist took his attention.

"Trying to stop the goddess I see, that tattoo just don't suit your smooth skin my dear."

"Same goes with her mark" she glared at her. He grabbed her wrist, his hand illuminated, the tattoo on both of her wrist and ankle illuminated like hot metals, she screamed with agony. It feels like a hot metal is pressed on her skin. When the tattoo was gone, thin smoke emerged from her wrists and ankles. She fell on her knees, the two orcs didn't let go of her arms.

"Much better, my lord?" she's panting. Van kept on calling her name.

"I'll make a deal with you, girl. We'll let go of your friend, if you with us." She looked astern to Van.

"No…" he whispered. She closed her eyes.

"Keep you word…" she stood up. The orcs released her. She slowly turns around and walked. Van eyed her as she passes by, she didn't looked at him, then she whispered…

"I'm sorry"

Van struggled the hold of the orcs, but it was no use. He watches her as she walks away from them, as she disappears in the thick fog the storm.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Holy War**

**AN: **here's the final installment of Priestess of the moon, thanks to serenityrain2233, CarTonic, Inda, EscaPhan225, LadySerenityrain2233, and Archangel Rhapsody. Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter…

No one knows what will happen next. For all they know, Hitomi's death is the only way to end this, but no one seems to accept this bitter truth. None of them moved after the orcs left, they were traumatized by the thought that they were inches to death minutes ago and furious because none of them was able to do a thing when she was being hurt by the enemy. Finally, someone decided to break the silence.

"We have to do something." Dryden stood up but No one responds in this call.

"Van, you're not gonna let Hitomi die right?" Van didn't even bother to look at him.

"She will anyway." He whispered. Everyone was astonished by what he said.

"You're not serious, are you?" This time, Alan stood up and walked towards him.

"You're actually gonna kill her?" he added.

"Do we have any other choice? She decided it herself, when she left the cave."

"Now is not the time to be childish Van, you're just upset because-" Van stood up.

"Do you know any other way?! Do you think this is easy for me? You're the one who's being childish for not accepting the truth that she has to die."

"Have you, Van?" Alan glared at him. Van looked away.

"Have you accepted it?" he didn't take his eyes off of him.

"What are you suggesting?" Van glared him back.

"We take her back."

"Then?"

"What do you mean then?" Van stood up, his eyes staring at him with fury.

"Even if we take her back, that bitch will still be inside her! Do you have any idea what she's going through? She's suffering, Alan. I don't want to see her like that. I'm supposed to protect her, but I can't do a damn thing to protect her from that mad witch! Do you know how it feels like to know that you're the only hope for this world, but you can't do the fucking mission that was given to you because it will take away your reason for living? You don't Alan, you don't."

"So you're giving up? She's doing her part in this war Van, the least you can do for her is to show her that you're on her side and you will never leave her. Then we'll just have to think of other ways to end this battle."

"There is no other way!"

"Are you sure?"

"Even so… by the time we find another way she must've conquered her whole body!"

"Why are you so sure that she'll conquer her body that easily? Hitomi is not weak! She's fighting a goddess for heaven's sake! In fact, she's the strongest among us. You can't treat her like a child Van, you should trust her decisions…"

"Right, I should trust her decision to kill her and be a hero." He said sarcastically.

"She's not gonna die Van!"

"Stop it!" Millerna pushed the two of them apart.

"You two are not helping at all!" she took a glance on both of them.

"Both of you, just calm down, please." Van sat where he was, Alan did the same thing.

"Van…" she faced him.

"What, you too? Really, I had enough with the sermons."

"I'm sorry but I think you both need one."

"Both?" Alan raised his eyebrows.

"Both." She glared at Alan.

"Van…" Van didn't look at her.

"Now, you both have points."

"He's gonna kill-" But before Alan could continue

"Are you? Really?" she raised her eyebrows on Van.

"You don't believe me?" he said with a sound of threat. She didn't reply because the deep look in her eyes and the sound of drops of water echoing through the walls of the cave seems enough to make him feel uneasy through this conversation. He sighed and looked away.

"I don't, Van." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and whispered "me either" for a few seconds, all of his memories with her flashed back. He reconciled every moment they shared together, and it kills him that all of the times they shared with each other, will remain a memory, and can never be relived after this war. He can never accept this fate, this mission, this title as a 'chosen one'.

"We completely understand why this is hard for you, but you have to understand losing her is hard for us too. Maybe, her death is not the answer."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you be so sure that she has to die?" he didn't answer.

"I am not completely sure with my reason either, but we to take every chances that we have to gain time to find another way to end this." He can't deny that she had him convinced.

'_Stay with me. I need-' _he realized that he can never fool himself.

'_To be with you.' _He stood up and faced Alan, showing his accept of defeat.

"Are we done now? Can we plan our next move?" Dryden interrupted.

It was a long walk from the cave to the castle. Her feet are going numb, her tied hands are shaking, and her eyelids are getting heavy. She watches the orcs walk, she has all the opportunity to strike them, she knows she has the power. She can kill all the orcs that's surrounding her now, then blood will splatter onto the ground, onto her hands, onto her body. She's not disturbed by this morbidity. She shook her head, this is not her, she wouldn't do it, she's not a cold-blooded murderer.

'_Strike him' _said a voice inside her head.

'_Then you can go back to him' _

'_I'm not like you' _she answered back. Her heads starts to hurt.

'_Am I going mad?'_ she asked herself.

'_Strike him' _the voice repeated.

'_Leave me alone' _she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the voice.

'_You can't escape me, priestess. We are one. Like it or not, we have the same traits, admit it, you thirst for blood spill, you want to destroy Gaea. This world brought you grief and suffering, why do you keep on protecting it?' _Darkness suddenly swallowed her.

"Because Gaea gave him to me." She glared at her

"Let me conquer your body. She stares at her with her lifeless purple eyes. She reached out her hand to Hitomi.

"I might consider sparing his life."

"Priestess." An orc called her. With one flash, she was suddenly backed at the forest. The grip of the orc tightens as he drags her inside the crystal castle. But the inside of the castle is different, it's dark, dull, and cold. There are torches on each pillar that serves as light.

When they reached a room, a man standing right next to the bed approached her.

"Welcome, priestess." The orc took his hand off of her and knelt. A man stood in front of her. He has wings, just like Van's. He has jet black hair and black eyes. He is about three years older than she is, but what caught her attention are the battle scars on his arms and face. He knelt before her, reached her hand and tried to kiss it. But before his lips touch her skin, she pulled back her hand. He smiled and ignored her rejection.

"We've been waiting for you." She didn't answer.

"Leave us." When the orcs left the room, he went behind her and untied her.

"My apologies, I told them to treat you like a princess, I'm guessing you refused to come with them in peace, that's why they tied you." She's confused, unlike the orcs, he treats her with kindness. But he's the enemy, does he expect her to change into Luna just because he shows her kind gestures. As soon as he finished untying her, she walked a few steps away from him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

'There's no need to fear me." He reminds her of Folken, an enemy who treated her with respect.

"So you're behind all these attacks?" she eyed him as he walks around the room.

"You are. You created me. My name is Cyrus, King of Draconians."

"The book didn't mention anything about you."

"It did mention about Draconians"

"The tribe of Draconians is dead."

"The king of Fanelia is a Draconian-"

"Van is the last Draconian living"

"Priestess, the orcs are the Draconians. Don't you recognize me? From the mountains."

"I don't-" he smiled.

"The day you started to dream about our Goddess, our corpse rose from our graves, slowly regenerating our flesh, our soul, our power. In my case, my regeneration is complete." He walks towards her. Then he slowly slides his finger from her temple down to her chin.

"Luna chose me to lead her winged sentinels." She jerked her head and slapped his hand.

"It's against my code to do hurt a woman-" he grabbed her arms, pushed her to the bed and pinned her down.

"-but for my Goddess, I shall do with honor." He ripped her clothes off and pinned her harder. His hands glowed with white light, she can feel the tattoo on her back burn. She screamed on top of her voice. She tried to fight back, but he's too strong. She can feel the burn slowly crawling from her back up to her face. She's slowly losing her consciousness.

"VAN!" she screamed his name, a tear fell down from her eye. The room was suddenly filled with white light. Suddenly, the door splits into two.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"I don't think this is part of the plan!" Alan hissed at Van. Van didn't even listen to a word he was saying. His sword points directly at Cyrus. He glared at him, his emotions is burning with anger. The king looks astern at him. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Chosen one." He slowly got off the bed. Van kept his eyes on Hitomi.

"What did you do to her?" he glared at him.

"He released me."

She slowly stood up, her hair has highlights of silver, her eyes are purple, and the mark has extended from her shoulder up to the corner of her right eye. The King handed her his cape. She covered herself. The king bowed before her, the orcs came in and grabbed them. Van struggled their hold.

"There's no point in fighting back." She walked towards him. She leaned her head towards his. Their lips are inches away from each other. She looks directly at his eyes, he can't see any life from them, just staring at them makes him cold and dead.

"You'll join her soon." Somehow, he can feel Hitomi's presence in her. He can sense her, in a weird way, he wants to lean and claim her lips. She noticed the sudden change in the way he looks at her, her heart starts to beat fast, she's confounded by this feeling of anxiousness. She walked away, afraid that she might feel something else for her enemy.

"Wait!" he was able to release his right arm from the orc, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. When his hand touched her shoulder, she felt her energy drain.But the orc snatched his hand again and drew his sword.

"How dare you touch the Goddess with your foul hand!" he was about to stab him when suddenly, Luna hexed the orc, she levitated him and threw him at the wall. When she realized what she has done, she grimaced at her hands, it's the first time they saw an expression on her face. She quickly turned her back on Van, Cyrus stared at her blankly.

"Hitomi." He whispered. He knows, she's still alive, she's still in her.

"Hitomi" he called her. She didn't move a muscle, she closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She's disgusted, annoyed, frustrated. She's confused, and the king noticed it.

"Take them to the dungeon." He coldly commanded his men.

"No! Hitomi look at me!" he kept on calling her as the orcs dragged him and the others away. As soon as the sound of their footsteps disappeared, the king shut the door as Luna sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's none of my business my lady, but why did you stopped the orc from destroying your enemy?" it took her a few seconds to answer his question.

"I want to fight him, to prove Zera that his dragon can't stop me." It was a lie, and he knows it.

"We'll set the execution at dawn" he left the room.

'_if you interrupt me again I'll make his death slow and excruciating.' _

It's nearly dawn, they were all sitting outside the castle. They can see the orcs honing their axes of the execution. All of them will be beheaded. They were told that Van will be the first one to be put to death. He can't deny that he is afraid, at the same furious. He's hoping that he'll see her before his death, not as Luna, but as the girl he fell in love with.

'_Maybe not in this world, but we'll a find a place for us.' _He wished he could say this to her.

Through the mist of dawn, he saw her with a battalion of orcs and Cyrus with the sword of Jakori. An orc grabbed his nape and dragged him up to the stage where he will be beheaded. He knelt down and looked directly at Luna.

'_I thought you can handle this on your own, I guess I was wrong' _a deep voice spoke. His red eyes are turning yellowish. The orc pushed his head against the boulder in front of him.

'_Such a shame that the last Fanel let his feelings take control of him.' _

He grabbed the orc's arm, pushed his head on the boulder and decapitated him with his own ax. Van picked up the head and threw it at Luna. It was suddenly caught on fire and vanished. Luna stood up. Everyone was looking at Van. He's different. His eyes are yellow, and his fingernails are sharp. She knew that the person she's looking at is no longer the King of Fanelia but the Dragon that Zera sent. The sword on Cyrus hand flew to Van. They eyed each other, waiting for a sudden attack or any gesture that will indicate the start of their fight.

"Kill the prisoners" she commanded her men.

Van swiftly ran towards Alan and others and freed them. The four nymphs killed the orcs approaching them. As soon as the orcs remains turned to ashes, Alan and others picked up the swords and axes and killed the orcs remaining.

He scanned his surrounding, Luna suddenly disappeared. Then he felt something above him. He looked up, hundreds of icicles are swiftly falling from the sky. He can see her silhouette above him. He raised his hand and a barrier surrounded him and his comrades. But before he could make a counterattack, she flew down with the pointed end of her scepter pointed directly at him. He was able to dodge this attack. He rushed towards her and strikes her, but before his blade touches her skin, she was able to leap backwards. She punched the ground, a wall of ice emerged above where his sword is, it surrounded his sword and trapped it. Then she ran towards him ready to stab him directly at his forehead. He cut the ice with all his might then evaded her attack. She smiled, she's enjoying their fight, and he on the other hand didn't show any pleasure or disappointment.

It's his chance to attack first this time. Thousand of bladed flew directly at her, but with one wave of her scepter; they burst into flame and fade away. But she was unaware that he is running towards her, he was about to strike her from above, but she was able to block it with her scepter. She kicked him but he docked it. He once again charged and this time, he was able to scratch her at her waist. She ignored her wound and tried to stab him with her scepter. He grabbed her scepter and tried to wound her on her stomach. She was surprised by this move, she has no time to evade it.

He had a black out, the last thing he remembered is that he was staring at Luna. He can feel warm breaths on his forehead. He can see the sword on his hand, blood suddenly slide from the blade to his hand. He recognized the hands that are holding his, but he was too afraid to accept it. He can't believe it, he slowly looks up to see her face. She's catching for breath. He panicked; he doesn't know what to do. She placed her hands on the handle of the sword and pulled it out of her flesh. She coughed a few blood. She was back to normal, with out any tattoo or purple eyes. Van threw the sword away and gently laid her on the ground. He can't say a thing about what he has done. He held back his tears.

"Hitomi." He whispered her name. And though she's in great pain and catching for breath, she was able to smile. She cupped his face and spoke gently

"Well done" Tears fell from his eyes to her hand. She closed her eyes; her hands fell onto the ground. He held her face and lean his forehead to hers. He wished this was all a nightmare. His biggest fear came true. He was unable to control the dragon in him. He killed her with his own hands. He felt guilty about everything. He stares at her close eyes, hoping that they would open again and look at him sincerely. He stood up and picked up the sword of Jakori.

Millerna hurriedly checked on Hitomi, hoping that she will be able to revive her. Van placed the blade on his neck. But Alan grabbed his sword from him.

"I don't think she'll like it." He didn't answer. He felt so weak and helpless. He thought that maybe she is alive, but he knows that it's completely stupid to hope for the impossible.

"C'mon." he said without looking at anybody.

"Let's give her a proper burial." He walked towards her.

"I don't want to be buried alive." She sat herself up, she's back to normal, no tattoos or purple eyes. Van was too astonished to react.

"I don't understand either." She smiled at him. He smiled and gave her a hug.

"But how?" they stared at JAkori's blade.

"The blade-" they all turned and saw a blue scaled Dragon with a pair of yellow eyes.

"Was meant to destroy Luna." He continued.

"But why did the Elder Didn't mention that it can't kill Hitomi?" Van asked.

"Future is uncertain, we weren't expecting that her priestess is will be able stay alive even though Luna has already conquered her body. You have our respect, Hitomi Kanzaki." JAkori bowed his head.

"If Luna had conquered the Priestess's soul, the blade will also destroy it. The gods want to say their gratitude and apology themselves, but we have a lot of things to heed." He bowed and disappeared.

"I didn't see that coming." Hitomi said.

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal." Van kissed her on the forehead.

An ordinary soul, that's what she is now. She has been sentenced to suffer her punishment at the underworld with her loyal Draconians and other souls who had done serious crimes. She stood before the hanging bridge that leads to the gate of the underworld. Her long hair silver sways with the breeze, her purple eyes, has glow in them, though her face is blank as usual.

"Luna." She knows his voice, after all this years, she hasn't forgotten his calm, kind voice.

"What are you doing here?" she turns to face him. He's still the same. His jet black hair and his green eyes, though she has done a lot of things to hurt him, he still looks at her with kindness and love.

"If you come with me now, there's no need for you to suffer a thousand years of torture. You're still one of us." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I am no longer a goddess, Zera. I deserve the tortures prepared for me. Besides, you don't want to disappoint the god of the underworld, he's been waiting for my soul since the day I created Atlantis. I'm sure he prepared some good torture for me." There was a long silence between the two of them.

"You think it could have been different?" Zera looked at her sincerely. She stared at him blankly.

'Do you think it could've been different if you've told me?"

"It's too late for regrets Zera."

"All you have to do is tell me." she can't decide whether she's annoyed or glad that he's telling her things that she doesn't need to hear.

'Why are you telling me this?" there's still no reaction on her face. He smiled, and she's annoyed by his grin.

"I should've told you, this is all my fault." She knows exactly what he's talking about. But she's not sure whether she'll like or disgust what he's about to say.

"I was-"

"Don't" she stopped him.

"In love with you." She's speechless and really annoyed.

"Please, come with me, and everything will be forgotten." He held his hand out. She gently slapped his palm and smiled at him. She turned and crossed the bridge.

'_Yes, it could've been different.' _

AN: well there you go. Please give me some feedbacks. Good or bad, whatever. Criticize me if you want, thanks for those who read my story! it Means a lot to me.


End file.
